


Of Facial Hair and Freudian Slips

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Gentleman Prefer Blondes [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The simple answer is that I'm selfish.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Facial Hair and Freudian Slips

“A thought just crossed my mind.”

“Shall I call _Ripley’s Believe It or Not_ or just hear you out first?”

Dave poked his head out of her bathroom as Erin chuckled at her own joke. He pointed at her.

“You're a real funny dame. I don’t know how I feel about funny dames.”

“What are you doing to your face?” She asked, not chuckling anymore.

“What kind of question is that?” Dave countered with another question.

“You're going to shave?”

“I'm thinking its time for a change. I might just…”

“Don’t.” Erin’s tone was firm.

“Don’t?”

“No.” She shook her head.

“Why?”

“Because it’s sexy…and it feels good.”

“Where does it feel good?” Dave’s voice turned husky.

“Just wipe that shaving cream off your face, Agent Rossi, and tell me what you're thinking.”

Dave knew what he was thinking about right now. It trumped what he was thinking about a few minutes before. He was sure Erin wouldn’t think so, so he let it go for now. He turned on the water, let it get warm, and rinsed his face. Dave grinned while patting it dry. Erin crept into the bathroom and slipped her arms around his waist. She pressed her breasts onto his bare back and Dave exhaled.

“Why won't you let me see Nora?” He asked.

“Don’t say it like that, as if I'm hiding her in a dank basement away from civilization.”

“You're hiding her from me.” Dave picked up the small comb from the edge of the sink. He moved it through his damp goatee.

“Hide is a very strong word, David.” Erin replied.

“So tell me what word you would use.”

He turned in her arms and Erin smiled. The man looked damn good in nothing but a towel, that’s for sure. She couldn’t believe he would be 40 years old next month. Not that 40 year old men had pot bellies and walked with canes but David Rossi was ‘hot damn’ as Erin and Nora used to say in their college days. He didn’t have the rock hard muscles or the six pack that some women found irresistible but she thought his body was quite close to perfect.

He was lean and strong with the slightest pudge forming in the middle. He worked on that pudge religiously. She didn’t know how to tell him that that pudge turned her on. Erin wouldn’t have been able to explain it so she kept it to herself. She ran her fingers over it though, delighting in his skin and hair under her fingertips.

“I wouldn’t use any word.” She said.

“Really? Because I liked Nora and I’d like to get to know her better. I’d like to know Daniel as well, and maybe even their rugrat…what's his name?”

“Jason.”

“Yes, Jason. She’s important to you, baby,” Dave pulled her close and kissed her nose. “That means she’s important to me.”

“After six months?” Erin asked.

“Yes.” His tone was serious. He cupped her face in his hands. “You love and trust her; I’d like to get to know her. I admit sometimes I think you're keeping her away from me on purpose.”

“I'm not doing that, David. I wouldn’t do that.”

Dave lifted her from the floor, turned them around, and sat her on the vanity. He didn’t have a vanity at his place; it was a very useful piece of furniture. Moving her thighs apart, he slid between them. Erin stroked his shoulders before pressing a kiss to his ugly scar. She never asked him what it was…she feared it was a bullet hole. Her stomach dropped thinking of anyone shooting him. It made her hold on just a little tighter.

“So, tell me what you're doing. If there's a simple explanation I have to plan to refute it. Even if I don’t think there is anything simple about you.” His hands caressed her outer thighs, came around to cup her ass, and moved up to the small of her back. When Erin sighed, Dave smiled.

“The simple answer is that I'm selfish.” She said.

“Oh yeah,” He pulled her closer, pressing into the center of her. “I think you're going to have to be more complicated than that.”

She kissed him. The man was nuts to think shaving the goatee was a good idea. It was far too much fun. Erin never even liked facial hair until David. Burt Reynolds didn’t count.

“OK, long story short because I really want to get naked, I don’t have many friends. I have a few acquaintances and plenty of people trying to get close to me. There are only three and a half people I trust in the whole wide world. Two of those people helped bring me into the world…Nora is the third. I don't know; she's just my soul mate. We were meant to meet in that roommate exchange. It was fated and who am I to question fate.”

“That’s exactly why I want to get to know her. You adore her and I adore you, baby.”

“But what if you're temporary?” Erin could hardly get the question out. The idea of that being true was always a possibility. It was a frightening and painful possibility. “If you get close with Nora and then Daniel and we break up I’ll be forced to expose all of our failures. They’ll ask about you of if they really like you they’ll make feeble attempts to get us back together. Dan will sneak behind my back to still bowl with you or have beers. Nora will feel in the middle if she has fallen for you as well. It could get very ugly.”

“I hate bowling.” Dave replied.

“I'm being serious.” Erin said sucking her teeth.

“So am I. Erin, what if we’re together for seven years? What if we’re together forever? What if I promise never to accept Daniel’s offer to go out and do man things? If I don’t get acquainted, with Nora especially, I will be missing a crucial piece of you. That’s unacceptable for me…I want all of you.”

“Why does it have to be all or nothing?”

“A relationship can't work if we conceal crucial pieces of ourselves from each other.” Dave said. Then he sighed. “You know what, it’s only been six months; maybe I'm pushing too hard. I'm sorry.” He kissed her. “I just want to get to know the people you love. I’ll back up some…give you time to make that decision for yourself. No pressure.”

“Do your mean that?” Erin asked.

“I do; I always do.” Dave nodded. “When you're ready I’ll introduce you to the people important to me. Then you'll do the same.”

Erin nodded, hugging him close. Dave lifted her into his arms and when her legs were secure around him, he walked them into the bedroom. In bed, she pulled off his towel as her tee shirt came over her head. Dave pulled the quilt over them before he got Erin out of her panties. She grinned when his hand slipped between her thighs. She groaned when the pager on her nightstand began to vibrate. Dave kissed her softly as he picked it up and looked at it.

“Shit, its Max.” He mumbled.

“Call him back.” Erin reached for the cordless phone, handing it to him.

Dave dialed the number and listened to it ring.

“Max, it’s Dave; what's happening? Where? Yeah, of course…I'm on my way. How long ago did it happen? What! They're just calling us in? Yeah, I hear you. I'm on my way. I’ll be there.”

He hung up and jumped out of bed. Erin watched him hustle around. He opened the ready bag he always kept there, she didn’t know if she’d let him if not for his job, and pulled out some clothing. Dave put on underwear, black socks, black slacks and a blue dress shirt. He looked at her.

“I'm sorry, Erin, I have to go. There's been a kidnapping and one of the victims is the child of an important government official.”

“I understand.” She nodded. Even if her heart sank, Erin wasn’t going to show it. “It’s your job.”

“I don't know when I’ll be back.” Dave took her face in his hands, kissing her.

“Just be careful.” Erin caressed his hand. “Come back to me in one piece. Call me if you can.”

“Damn right. I love you.”

She gasped as soon as he said it, and it seemed to stun Dave cold. He closed his eyes, muttering an expletive. The conversation fixing that gaffe would be long and he had no time. He also didn’t like calling it a gaffe.

“Damn you.” She said aloud, kissing him again. “Go, be safe, and we’ll talk when you come home.”

Dave nodded and rushed out the door. Erin fell back on the pillow, letting out a sound of both glee and frustration as soon as she was sure he was gone. It was too soon; this had to be a bad sign. Grown people didn’t say that after six months. What was he thinking?

Surely it was a Freudian slip. But they were called that because people said things that were true, even if they didn’t mean to say it. Could it really be true? Sighing, she lit a cigarette and let the menthol fill her lungs. Not sure what to think, feel, or say, Erin picked up the phone and dialed out.

“Hello.” Nora’s bubbly voice answered the phone.

“Hi, it’s me.”

“What's the matter? You don’t sound right…what happened? Is David alright?”

“I was just thinking that it might be time for you and Daniel to get to know David. I want to know what you think about that.”

***

  



End file.
